


At the end of the day

by Kaichoukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichoukai/pseuds/Kaichoukai
Summary: As Konoha walked over to Washio’s side he opened the curtains a bit so that the street lights lit up a good portion of the room and so he could see where exactly Washio was on the bed. The two of them had quite a number of blankets on the bed so it was sometimes hard to tell a human body shape from a mass of fabric.





	

Konoha walked into the small, dimly lit apartment, it was late, around 10pm. He let out a long sigh and dropped his bag in the entrance way. He leaned over to take his shoes off and slip his slippers on. He shuffled his way down the hall and hooked a right into the small kitchen where he got himself some leftovers that were neatly put away. Konoha couldn’t help but grin a little, even though he didn’t message Washio about being late, he always knew and prepared a meal for his return.

After he was finished heating up the steamed vegetables and meat he made his way out of the kitchen to the sitting area, it was dark, the light from earlier came from the small light above the sink in the kitchen. Konoha was beginning to assume Washio had turned in early. He set his plate on the table and peaked into the bedroom which was located off of the sitting area. He couldn’t see much but heard soft breathing from where the bed. Instead of going back to eat his food he couldn’t help but walk forward to the bed. As Konoha walked over to Washio’s side he opened the curtains a bit so that the street lights lit up a good portion of the room and so he could see where exactly Washio was on the bed. The two of them had quite a number of blankets on the bed so it was sometimes hard to tell a human body shape from a mass of fabric.

Once there was a sufficient amount of light in the room, Konoha walked to the bedside again and reached for the mass of black hair. Gently running his fingers through it, it was still a bit wet, meaning Washio most likely took a bath after dinner and went straight to bed. The two often had days where they barely saw one another due to their conflicting schedules, but it couldn’t be helped. At the end of the night they still came together and slept side by side. 

Washio stirred a bit when he felt something touching him, fingers running over his scalp and playing with the shaggy black mess of hair. He slowly opened his eyes and turned over to see Konoha, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

Konoha smiled and leaned over to place a gentle kiss onto Washio’s lips. “I didn’t mean to wake you up,” he said, though at the same time he did, wanting to have at least one small conversation before bed. 

Washio took a few seconds to respond as he came out of the groggy just woken up stage. He propped himself up on his elbows, “it’s okay… did you eat?” He asked right away, smelling the freshly reheated food.

“Not yet, I wanted to see where you were first.”

“Well where else do you think I would be at this time of night?”

Konoha just shrugged and ran his hand from being in Washio’s hair to his jaw, firm and muscular as always. He pushed Washio’s face up a bit and gently placed another kiss on his lips, “I am going to go eat, but I will come to bed shortly,” he smirked and walked out of the room to sit at the table. It didn’t take him long to eat everything on his plate, he hadn’t eaten a decent meal all day. When he was done he returned the dishes to the kitchen and finally rushed himself back to bed after brushing his teeth. 

He crawled into bed after stripping himself down to his briefs and throwing the dirty clothes in the laundry hamper next to the dresser. In the time Konoha went to eat and when he returned, Washio had fallen asleep once more. A small snicker left the blondes lips as he heard small snores leave his boyfriends mouth with each breathe. Konoha pulled the blankets down and then back over himself. He wiggled himself closer to Washio until he had his head against Washio’s chest. It was relaxing to just lay beside one another. Even if they were not having a conversation or really interacting all together, that didn’t matter. 

Konoha hooked one of his arms lazily over Washio’s side. Though it did not take long until Washio adjusted, putting his right arm around Konoha to pull him as close as possible. 

Though Washio was slightly awake again, the two did not exchange any words, at least not in this moment. Washio tilted his head down and pressed his lips against Konoha’s forehead, a small gesture, but a meaningful one. Konoha smiled and closed his eyes slowly, listening to Washio’s gentle heartbeat. It was relaxing, enough to put him to sleep as he drifted off. Washio though, opened his eyes to watch Konoha fall asleep, peacefully and soundly. He moved his arm from Konoha’s side to the top of his head, now running his own fingers through thin blonde hair. It smelled good, it was a delicate scent, floral with some sweet tones to it. 

Washio stopped and let his arm go back to being draped over Konoha’s hip. A yawn left his lips and his eyes began to get heavy again. Soon enough he found himself deep asleep alongside Konoha. The two slept soundly throughout the night in each other’s warm embrace.


End file.
